


Stalking Stiles

by Icylightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Derek Hale is a Softie, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mostly drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Someone is stalking Stiles.Yup! That's the summary.





	Stalking Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! It's really silly but I still hope you guys like this one shot. 
> 
>    
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Sun sank lower in the sky, light of day draining away, guving way to velvety dark of night. Walking hand in hand were two figures, shadow looking twice long as them. It was Stiles's idea to take a walk in park because he wanted to enjoy the beautiful winter evening with his boyfriend

Stiles so regretted his idea when he saw someone was following him for last ten minutes

"Derek he's still there" Stiles said, peeking over his shoulder

"Don't worry Stiles. He's not going to do any harm to you" Derek assured softly and resumed walking

Stiles tightened his hold on Derek's hand "Oh my God.. I think he's some kind of night shifting creature" 

Derek frowned looking back "I don't think so. He looks really young" 

"Easy for you to say! His eyes are fixed only on me.. like I'm some kind of meal" Stiles quickened his steps almost dragging Derek with him

"He's not going to eat you" 

"He looks evil Der or else why would he follow me" 

"If he's following you, it means he likes you" 

Stiles narrowed his brows "And it doesn't bother you? He could take me away from you!" 

This time Derek laughed "I doubt he's capable enough to take you away from me" 

"Don't underestimate him" Stiles pointed a finger backward 

"Look at his size Stiles" 

"Size isn't everything! Have you seen his sharp teeths!?" Stiles argued back

"How do you know he has sharp teeths" 

"They all have! Oh my God... He's coming closer" Stiles pressed himself further into Derek's side

"Let me show you he's harmful" Derek turned around pulling Stiles with him. He then extended Stiles's hand "Derek! What are you doing?"

"Put your hand between his ears. Now rub him gently" Derek guided and Stiles did as he was told, tense shoulders slumping down a little "Oh... okay... yeah he likes it" 

"Told you. Now pet him" 

Stiles smiled when it licked his hand "Aww... He's so cute"

"He likes you too" 

"Hasn't that been discovered already"

"See there was nothing to be afraid of"

"Do you think I can keep him?" 

Derek nudged Stiles with his elbow "Why? A werewolf isn't enough?" he teased

Stiles laughed and soon Derek joined him. The warewolf smiled thinking someone like Stiles who has seen dead bodies, is friends with people who have powers and has a werewolf as his boyfriend, could easily be scared of a cute puppy. No one would ever believe him if he told a puppy was stalking Stiles. 

 

 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
